Fears & Comfort
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Red is about to go to bed when a fellow Pokemon Trainer friend of his seeks comfort. What can he do for her? RedxOc


**Disclaimer: I do not own SSBB, but my OC is mine.**

**I would like to thank NinjaShiek for all the support she has given me and for all the great reviews she has given me ^^ Thanks a lot, buddy!**

**Warning:**

**_The following contains some suggestive situations that may be inappropriate for those under 13! Reader descrection is advised!_**

* * *

Red was lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling with his head resting on top of his arms. He was a bit exhausted from his 3 matches he had today and his Pokemon were resting in their Pokeballs. He glanced at his photo of him, Lucas, and Amanda, all three of them smiling and Amanda having her arms around Lucas' neck. Red had one hand on her back, the other on Lucas' shoulder. The boy smiled as he held the photo. He was glad to be friends with the new Smashers and hoped that their friendship would last forever.

He soon heard a knock on his door and then he put the photo back where he had it before he walked over to the door. When he opened it, Amanda was standing there, wearing her night gown. She looked a bit down and that was when Red sighed.

He asked, "Yes, Amanda? What can I do for you at this hour?"

Amanda soon looked down. "I'm sorry to bug you, Red, but... I can't seem to sleep. Can I sleep in your room tonight?"

Red soon blinked. This was the first time she asked him that and he never knew that it would be tonight for her to ask him that. "Sure..." he said, stepping aside for her to enter the room before closing the door behind him.

"Thank you..." Amanda spoke softly before she soon stood in the middle of the room.

She was looking down and Red felt that something was wrong. He soon approached her and stood only a few inches from her.

He asked, "What's wrong? Is something the matter?"

The young blonde sighed once again. "Red, I had a nightmare and it was awful..."

"What happened in it?"

"Well..." Amanda began, "It started with clouds as red as blood and the ground was also red. There was blood all over the mansion and almost everyone was dead. Lucas... Mario... Link... Everyone..." Her eyes watered. "Even you... were dead... Before it ended, I saw Tabuu. He was laughing evily before I blacked out." She started trembling. "I hope he never returns after dealing with him those months ago."

Red spoke softly, "He won't come back, Amanda. We made sure of that. We owe it all to our teamwork and our friends. If it weren't for them, we would have never been able to stop him." He touched her shoulder to feel her tremble. "You're trembling!"

Then Amanda turned and put her face on his chest, her hands resting on his chest. "Red, I'm scared!! What if he does come back?! What can we do?!" She let out a sob. "I'm scared..."

The boy blushed a little from the contact. "It'll be all right..." he softly spoke before he held her in his arms, his chin resting on the top of her head. "I can promise you that. Even to Lucas..." He rubbed her back as she started to cry softly. "Manda... I'm here... It's ok. Don't be scared..."

"Are you sure?"

Red nodded. "Yes. Have I ever lied to you?"

Amanda shook her head. "No... Never..." She looked up at him. "I feel a bit better now, Red. Thank you." She smiled.

The boy smiled back before wiping her tears away with his finger. "Come on. Sit on my bed and I will get you a wet cloth to wash your face."

"Ok..."

The blonde girl soon sat on his bed as Red walked out to get a wet cloth from the bathroom. She looked around the room when she saw the photo he was looking at earlier. She smiled as she reached out to look at it. She giggled at how Lucas' was blushing with the way her arms were around him and then she soon smiled warmly as she looked at Red. His smile always made her happy and her heart started to beat loudly as she ran her fingers on his photographed face.

Before she knew it, she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Red holding a wet cloth in his hand, looking at the photo. He soon looked at her and then chuckled. "Good times, huh?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. Thank you."

Red soon started wiping her face gently with the cloth and she just looked at him as he did so. He kept his eyes on her and soon he stopped where her lips were. Amanda soon felt a blush on her cheeks as she felt the cloth touching her lips. Then he slowly put the cloth aside and then he touched her cheek, which was a bit damp. Amanda felt her heart skip a beat and she could hardly move an inch. There were no words necessary at this time; only silence was savoring the moment for them.

Then the boy soon cupped her cheek before he started to slowly lean in, closing his eyes slowly per second. The blonde widened her eyes for a bit before she closed them, waiting for the best moment of her life. Her heart skipped another beat when she felt his soft lips gently press on hers. He then pulled away a couple of seconds later to see what her expression was. He smiled as he saw her blush. She just blushed more at that moment.

She asked, "What?"

Red replied, "You're so cute when you blush."

That got Amanda to blush more than anyone can blush before. "Sh-shut up!!"

The boy laughed. "Love you too."

The girl smiled, and then Red leaned in and kissed her again, this time it was long and passionate. Amanda kissed him back this time as well and wrapped her arms around his neck. Then Red kissed her deeper before he removed her night gown. She pulled away at that moment, looking at him like he was going insane.

She asked, "Seriously?!"

"Well, it's up to you..." Red pressed his forehead on hers. "Do you want this? If you don't I can wait until you are."

Amanda thought about this for a while before she spoke, "Just be gentle, ok? Nothing too explict!"

Red laughed. "Of course."

Then he removed his hat and also his vest, along with his black shirt. Amanda's nose soon oozed out blood at the sight of the Pokemon Trainer being shirtless and held her nose to keep the bleeding from oozing out more. The boy laughed before removing his pants, leaving his underwear on. All Amanda wore was her panties since she always wears no bra when she goes to bed.

* * *

**This is a PG-13 rated fic, so this is as far as I will go. Sorry all you hentai lovers!**

* * *

Then Red leaned in and kissed her neck, Amanda arching her head back with a moan, her arms wrapped around his neck again. Then he moved his lips up to her cheeks, her forehead, then her lips. Their lips lingered on each other and they never wanted this to end. They soon pulled away when they heard a gasp. They widened their eyes to see Link, Mario and Pikachu, eyes widened and mouths gaped.

"Uh..." Red began.

"We can explain..." Amanda began.

All Link could say was, "Dah..."

"Pika... pi?" Pikachu asked.

"Mama Mia!" Mario cried out.

_This is going to be a long night..._ Red thought.

* * *

**LOL! Not what you expected for an ending, huh? I had nothing else in mind for an ending, so this is what I thought would be good enough. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and review please ^^**


End file.
